This invention is concerned with a locking device for a drum.
Drums containing pharmaceuticals, petroleum products, liquid chemicals and the like are usually provided with a bung hole and a vent hole in their top portion or cover. These holes are generally plugged with threadable plugs to prevent leakage. However, such drums are often subject to contamination and theft of its contents while in storage and it is highly desirable to provide means to prevent unauthorized access to such drums.
In the past devices have been proposed to effect such unauthorized access.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,685 to C. Spaeth a closure member for metal containers is described having a flat top and a flanged portion to enable a wrench to be engaged. The member has a cylindrical body portion threaded internally and externally which is adapted to be threaded into the threaded opening of a seating and connecting ring or collar. A stud having an eye is secured to the top of the closure adapted to receive the shackle of a padlock. A smaller horizontal opening is formed within the stud at right angles to the eye opening. A closing cover is fitted over the top of the closure member to prevent the stud from being engaged by a wrench when not desired, if a padlock is used in the eye.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,124 to W. H. Smith a locking device for a container having a bung plug and a vent plug is provided. A top plug is threaded into the bung and vent plugs, each top plug having an eye. Two rods having rings at both ends, are slid through the eye of each top plug and the inner rings of each rod are connected by a padlock.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides an efficient and effective locking device for drums and other containers containing two alignable openings which is easy to install.